1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus configured to be switchable between operation modes including a normal mode for performing processing such as receiving a job from a general user and a service mode for receiving a work by a service engineer.
2. Description of the Related Art
To perform maintenance and repair of the image forming apparatus, it has been the general practice to cause the image forming apparatus to shift to an operations mode referred to as a service mode, and to provide a special menu for the maintenance and repair, which is different from a menu for a normal printing operation. The image forming apparatus, herein used, refers to, for example, a printer, a copying machine, or a multifunction peripheral. When the maintenance or repair of such an image forming apparatus is performed, a service engineer enters the service mode by operating an operation panel or the like, which is provided in the image forming apparatus, and performs two typical types of works.
One type is a work to view and confirm information such as a version of a control program and a print counter. Another type is a work to reset a parts lifetime counter after having performed a parts replacement, or change setting values, which have the effect on an operation of the image forming apparatus, such as a parameter adjustment for adjusting an image quality or the like. In particular, when the latter work to change the setting values has been performed, it is checked whether the setting is appropriate by printing in advance test patterns executable from within the service mode.
However, in the image forming apparatus provided with multiple functions, even when the image forming apparatus enters the service mode via an operation panel and is in a dedicated menu state to maintenance/repair, a printing job can be received whenever necessary via a network. If a printing operation for a general user may be executed during the service mode. In such a case, the printing operation will be executed in an unstable state before confirming whether a setting change in the service mode is appropriate. Accordingly, the printing of which result cannot be guaranteed may be executed. Further, there may occur even such an event that a test printing work by the service engineer is delayed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-208528 discusses a method for sequentially executing received jobs even during the service mode, a method for accumulating received jobs in a memory during the service mode, and a method for stopping receipt of jobs during the service mode. Then, the service engineer is allowed to select any one from these methods.
As described above, it is possible for the service engineer to select a method for storing jobs in a memory while the image forming apparatus is in the service mode, or a method for stopping receipt of jobs during the service mode. As a result, the image forming apparatus can be prevented from printing in an unstable state, and from a delay of a test pattern printing work by the service engineer. Any one of these methods is a method for dealing with the service mode.
However, with such a method, the image forming apparatus cannot execute such a job that a complicated setting or the like by a dedicated application is to be performed during the service mode. More specifically, the image forming apparatus cannot confirm the effect of a work regarding a complicated finishing setting and a recovery and confirmation on special-trouble occurrence data.
For this reason, for example, when confirming the effect of maintenance regarding a special setting, as described above, it is necessary to exit the service mode and to perform a normal printing operation from an operation unit of the image forming apparatus or from a personal computer (PC). Upon exiting the service mode in this way, the image forming apparatus can always receive a printing job via the network, and thus such control that jobs are stored in a memory during the service mode and receipt of jobs is stopped during the service mode, as in the conventional example, makes no sense.
Further, since jobs that are stored in the memory become executable at whatever time, it is assumed that, as soon as the image forming apparatus exits the service mode, printing operations of many jobs sent by the general users may be executed before the service engineer performs a test printing. Then, a testing work by the service engineer may be delayed. As a matter of course, the printing operation is performed in a state where the service engineer is making adjustments. As a result, regarding the processing when exiting the service mode, a printing result cannot be guaranteed.